The End of the Doctor
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy! it will be updated when ever!
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Doctor

A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Murder!**

"You can't do this!" a figure says running from a man dressed in robes.  
"I have no choice Yuma, he's coming for us all!" the man says.  
"You can't!" Yuma says running into a dead end.  
"Yuma... DIE!" the man says bringing a blade down onto the cowering boy.

'_This is the morning news with me: Ann-Mary and my co-host: Phil Spence, today a murder has shocked the sleepy town of Domino. The police only have one lead; a lone feather left at the scene. Locals are calling the killer: Sphinx, we can only hope this mad man is caught.. More at 11, now twelve ways to please your partner with...'_

"Turn that crap off.." a figure sitting on a chair says.  
"Well excuse me Dar, I like the morning news!" a figure says sitting on the couch.  
"Well I don't!" Dar says shutting the T.V off.  
"Well excuse me..!" the figure says in an annoyed tone walking into the kitchen.  
"So moody, toast or fried eggs?" the figure asks putting on an apron.  
"Toast May, trying to lose weight!" Dar says petting his flabby belly!  
"Toast it is!" May says starting the toaster!

-Meanwhile-

"Doctor?" a girl with blond hair asks searching around the vast place that is the TARDIS.  
"In here Rose!" the Doctor says from god-knows where!  
"In... the library?" Rose says searching.  
"Nope.. Console room!" the Doctor says.  
"I WAS JUST IN THERE!" Rose says annoyed.  
"Sorry, new TARDIS new 'Me'!" the Doctor says as Rose enters the console room.  
"Your lucky I don't kill you, so where are we going?" Rose asks.  
"Japan!" the Doctor says flipping leavers.  
"Where in Japan and what time?" Rose asks.  
"A town called Domino and the time... right now!" the Doctor says as the TARDIS verges off into the time vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the Doctor

A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy!... I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY THIS STORY.. My brain became mush... (Uploaded at 12pm)

**Chapter 2: The Doctor solves everything  
**

-Two hours before Murder-

"_Thum-thum-thum!_" a noise come from behind a cowering child.  
'No.. No.. he's found me' the child thinks diving into a dumpster, as the TARDIS appears in the middle of the street.  
'Oh god... oh god...' the child thinks breathing hard as a voice is heard.  
"That's strange.. seems we have arrived two hours earlier!" a voice says with an northen acsent.  
"Are you kidding me?" a woman's voice says joining the other.  
"Well Domino, just two hours early!" the first voice says.  
"So this is Japan?" the woman asks, as the child tries to sneek a peek at the two voices.. standing before a blue box.. a man in a trench coat stands rubbing his hands togehter, beside him stands a blonde woman.  
"Oh..." the man says looking over at the slightly open dumpster.  
"What is it?" the woman asks joining the man...  
'Oh god's.. this is it... oh god...' the child thinks as the dumpster is thrown open.  
"Doctor.. it's a child!" the woman says looking at the cowering child sitting knee deep in rubbish.  
"So it is... playing hide and seek little one?" the man asks grinning stupidly.  
"DOCTOR!" the woman shouts slapping the man.  
"No matter how many times I change.. That still hurts!" the man known as 'Doctor' says rubbing his cheek.  
"Can't you see he was hiding from something!" the woman says reaching into the dumpster.  
'They... are they... no?' the child thinks looking up at the woman and man.. the 'Doctor'  
"Y-yuma!" the child says climbing out the dumpster with the help of the woman.  
"Hmm?.. oh Yuma.. I'm Rose.. and he's the Doctor!" the woman now know as Rose says pointing towards herself and the man.  
"Why were you hiding?" the Doctor asks as a man appears from a doorway holding a knife.  
"We can't help it Yuma... He's coming for us!" the man says crazed.. walking closer to the child.  
"I would lower your weapon!" the Doctor says steaping in front of Yuma.  
"Never... who ever stops me faces my blade!" the man says raising the knife to strike down at the Doctor... closer and closer the knife came.. but stopped just before flesh.  
"Want to know something!" the Doctor whispers into the man's ear holding the tip of the knife just inches away from his face.  
"I am the oncoming storm, the last breath.. I am the Doctor.. The last of the Time Lords and I just stopped your knife!" the Doctor says gripping onto the tip like a man possesed.. then in one swift movement.. the blade that was targeted for Yuma.. shattered into nothing.  
"You... how?" the man asks as sirens blare from behind him.. two armed officers take him down.. then a medic looks over the child.. and the man is dragged off... never to be seen! 

_'News at 11; the man known as _Sphinx_ has been captured before he could kill again.. his target.. a child, who has not been named... the people that saved this boy.. a man and a woman... I call that a lucky brake for the child!... More tomorrow at the same time, but now with _Phil Spence_ for the weather!'_

"Well that was lucky!" a man says grinning.  
"Lucky.. eggs or toast?" a voice asks from the kitchen.  
"Eggs please.. fried!" the man says.

-END-

Sorry it's only two chapters.. but it's done... and now onto other stories!


End file.
